


Prompts and Requests (Open!)

by JtGD



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/pseuds/JtGD
Summary: Please send in your McFly/Busted prompts!Anything from light fluff, to heavy angst, to hardcore smut. From the old band days to the strangest AU you can imagine. I'm up for trying anything!Requests areopen, writing starts in a few months!





	Prompts and Requests (Open!)

**Prompts and Requests**

Send in your prompts and requests for any of the McFly and Busted pairings/groupings! (Or no pairing at all, like gen/friendship/pre-slash.) I can write for any mix of these guys, including crossovers of McFly/Busted, and their partners/children although I'm more used to slash.

 

**Details**

You can request whatever genre you want, for any age rating, and it can be however strange and ‘out there’ you want it to be.

Please include:

  * pairing (can be OT3/4/5/6)
  * age rating
  * genre
  * some information about what you want included in the fic (can be a few words or a long description)



You can also give an indication of how long you want the fic to be, and when you want it to be set.

If you are struggling to think of any specific things you want, see if you can find any inspiration from this prompt table to go with your pairing and age rating, or just choose a word.

* * *

 

You can comment here, or email me the prompts to dylmfanfiction@hotmail.com. I'm up for trying anything and I'll reply to all messages I get. Writing will commence in a few months so I hope there's a few prompts to come back to! It will be nice to see who's still around in this fandom.


End file.
